Boulevard de la Croisette
by SincerelyyYourss
Summary: The Gang finally shut down Xana, they graduated high school . They plan a trip to a beach resort in south France. Everything's going great until a natural disaster hits them , they wonder if it's natural at all. Is Xana the blame? Yumi's badly injured, through their differences, how far will he go to save her? UxY AxJ OxOc
1. Chapter 1

Yea, I know I made another story and I havnt even updated my other ones, oh well :) lol but yea I will be updating a lot on this so you guys can expect more chapters and on my other stories as well.

This will have some pairings the usual

UlrichxYumi JeremyxAelita and maybe OddxOc but later on . It will center a lot on Yumi and Hiroki's relationship on family tho. No graphic stuff, some curse words here and there , nothing too serious. If there are any grammar errors, I'm sorry, again i write these on my iPhone. So ya...

Full summary: they finally shut down Xana, they graduated high school . They plan a trip to a beach resort in south France. Everything's going great until a natural disaster hits them , they wonder if it's natural at all. Is Xana the blame? Yumi's badly injured, through their differences, how far will he go to save his sister?

Ages:

Yumi:20

Ulrich:19

Odd:19

Aelita:18

Jeremy:18

Hiroki:14

Johnny:14

Boulevard de la Croisette

Chapter 1

"Yumi, Yumi are you ok?"

"..."

"Yumi, you need to stay awake , please."

"I'm...I'm trying ...my leg , hurts too much."

"Johnny, rip a piece of your shirt , so I can stop the bleeding around her thigh."

"...is she going to be ...ok ?"

"Yea , she is, she's gonna make it, were gonna make ."

He was in control now, he needed to be, such a big task for such a small human being. "We need to find some sort of shelter, and get help." He said sternly.

"Can you walk a little Yumi?"

"Yea, just help me get up will ya"

Out of all people, she finally need his help.

"Shit this hurts.." She bit her lip , she wouldn't let this break her.

"You sure you can walk?"

She knew she wouldn't make it .

"Yea , let's go."

20 minutes later-

"So where are the others?" Clenching her teeth, she felt her leg throbbing.

"Don't know, after the wave, we got separated , I'm guessing they could be around the hotel, or scattered who knows where."

"I wonder where IS the hotel now" said Johnny. He had grown over the last 3 years, puberty had struck in, he had a huge growth spurt,his voice was deep, real deep. And now more than ever, he wished Yumi was his, even if she was older than he was , he didn't care.

"I don't even see anything." Yumi sighed in frustration. She was getting tired . It hasn't been not even 30 minutes , her legs started giving in. She fell to her knees, on the muddy, what used to be pavement. "Ahhhh" , her wound hurt.

They heard Branches cracking from near by, they felt the ground tremble beneath them. "What's happening!" Yelled Johnny.

Out of the blue , he saw water, a lot of water, coming for them.

"Oh no, we need to move Now! " he pulled Yumi up and Johnny helped him move her. "Owwwww my leg! Stop please!"

He didn't dare look back, he didn't want to die. " Faster Johnny"!

They were too late.

"Go Now ! Run !" She demanded .

"We're not leaving you "

They all closed there eyes tight, and braced for impact.

Back at the Hotel

He opened his eyes, the sun beaming hard on his eyes, making his head throb. His head ached, his body was covered in dried blood stains, he had some scratches on his legs and arms. He touched his head gently with his fingertips. 'Great I'm bleeding' he looked at his surroundings. Everything was coming back to him. The beach , the pool, his friends , the wave. He stood up, his leg strained a little. He started to panic.

"ODD"

"JEREMY"

"AELITA"

He remembered. His heart pounding

"YUMI...WHERE ARE YOU!"

His voice cracking with every breath he took.

"HIROKI!"

There was nobody... Silence struck in .

He felt a hand in his back.

"Odd! , thank god your ok "

"Hey Buddy , yea I'm alright, my back hurts a little but I'm ok. I've found Aelita and Jeremy, there by that tree over there , we've been trying to find you for hours!"

"Where's Yumi! Is she with them.?"

Odd didn't say a word.

"Well!?" He was getting agitated.

"Well um no... We've been looking for her too, and you and Hiroki and Johnny. We only found you , we got three more to go, so let's get a move on , before the sun sets down."

"I can't believe it, she could be anywhere, her brother , it's all my fault ."

Was she dead?"

"No it's not your fault, it's nobody's fault, nobody knew this was going to happen. Relax Ulrich, I bet shes fine, she can take care of herself, maybe she's with Hiroki , we'll find her I can promise you that."

For once , Odd was serious.

Ulrich nodded.

"Ok...whatever it takes.

Yea short chapter , I'll make the other one longer, hope you liked it. Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Boulevard de la Croisette

Chapter 2

They walked and walked and walked. Signs of pure destruction. There eyes were distraught. The sun beamed on them. They were tired. Was this hell? Or worse?

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy and Aelita continued their search for the two boys and Yumi.

"What time could it be?" Asked Odd.

"Who knows, I had a watch but it probably washed away." Said Jeremy.

"Ulrich stop walking so fast be careful you can hurt yourself." Aelita was concerned for his friends.

"We have to keep walking in order to find Yumi before sun sets down. She can be everywhere!"

"We know Ulrich but you need to relax-"

"Relax, you want me to relax? Yumi is out there somewhere WITH 2 KIDS GOD KNOWS WHERE AND THEY COULD BE HURT! I mean you wouldn't know how I feel Jeremy is fine, not one scratch on him!" Ulrich roared like a lion. He was upset. Upset that his love of life was no where to be found. He continued to walked , puffing along , the gang followed behind him.

"YUMI! , JOHNNY!" Hiroki panicked. His heart racing. They got separated. 'Fucking stupid water' he thought. Just then he heard his name.

It was Johnny.

"Johnny! Your ok!"

"Yea I'm ok , Yumi passed out, but she's breathing, we need to find some shelter or something. We need to contact the others." Johnny ordered. Hm. But just where.

"I mean where were surrounded by Shit and more shit." Said Hiroki. He looked at Yumi.

"Sis wake up. Please wake up." Her eyes flickered open. Just then Johnny came

Back running, he hadn't noticed he left actually. He came back with a cellphone.

"Look, it's still working!" Yelped Johnny.

"Great! Let's try to call them!"

"Yumi , what's their numbers, please stay awake, you"ll make it through.

Yumi half Alive almost managed to spit out there numbers , she had a terrible headache, she felt weak, she was thirsty, hungry and in pain. Hiroki dialed Ulrich's and Odd's numbers. No answer.

Aelita's Number was next.

No answer.

"Cmon please answer please!" Hiroki hissed. He was frustrated. He had one number to call.

Jeremy's.

"Stupid reception.." Murmured Jeremy, he was the only one left with his phone considering he hadn't gone in the water.

"Still nothing Jer?" Asked Ulrich.

"No nothing ye-wait I got a bar, two bars actually!" Just then it ranged.

He couldn't recognize the number, he answered friskly, almost dropping his phone.

"Hello?" Jeremy gulped. Everybody was waiting for the response.

"Jeremy! Oh my thank fucking god you answered. Jeremy were stranded somewhere! And Yumi's really hurt!"

"Hiroki! Please try to tell us where you are!" Just then Ulrich snatched the phone.

"Hiroki it's Ulrich, how are you guys , Yumi?"

"Ulrich , were fine but...Yumi is really hurt. She has a open cut in her leg and around her waist and back." Hiroki was scared , he swallowed hard, he couldn't break down now. Too late, he was whimpering through the phone.

"Please Ulrich I don't want her to **die**.

Just then the connection started breaking up.

"Hiroki! Can you hear me !? Please

Tell me where you are !?"

No response

"Hiroki!"

"Ulrich!" Hiroki damned himself. The phone died .

"Ulrich what did he say!" Asked Odd.

Ulrich tried to speak, if he did, he would start crying. His voice cracking. He gulped hard, his throat hurt.

"Yumi's in trouble. He said she's badly injured with open wounds..." He breathed hard. We have to find her before it's too late!"

Hiroki and Johnny helped Yumi sit up.

She finally spoke.

"Before anything, you guys need to stay together, don't let me slow you down."

"What are you saying Yumi!" Yelled Hiroki. "We're not leaving you! I'm not

Leaving you!"

"I'm the adult here, do as I say, no matter what." Said Yumi. She was in so much pain. She couldn't process everything that had happened.

Was she more dead than alive Was the last thought she had before passing out.


End file.
